


Too many Regrestes

by My_magical_babies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_magical_babies/pseuds/My_magical_babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiddos get stuck at school by a missenterpritation for the date. Marinette has to suffer with Adrien by herself. No one seems to get along for much time and problems seemto arise that many people including the kids would never expect.</p><p>Hormonal Teens locked in a school for 16 hours, fun right? Not for Marinette</p><p>//Also posted on my Wattpad: @Peters_A_Panda //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marinette's 1st regreste

**Author's Note:**

> Notice me Alpha Tikki, I made this for youuuuu
> 
> I'm trying hard for the Angst.  
> It might work it might not.
> 
> Sometimes chapters may not be posted for months because I'm on Twitter or reading stories..... feel free to remind me this is a thing I in fact own.

Marinette didn't know what compelled her to run from her house to the school, without Alya, but with rose and Juleka. All she knew was that she got the date wrong and she was stuck at the school after hours with seven other teens that also got the dates wrong and it would be the day she would die.

She groaned and looked around at the 7 other teens in the building with her, wondering why the doors were open and then closed, it was like they were tricked to go in and get stuck. She noticed Them all look at her as she was the only one who hadn't spoken.

"What? I'm sorry i was thinking of........ something" She said to Juleka who was next to her, giving her a concerned look.

"Okay well My phone is dead so I don't know what to do, Does anyone know anywhere comfortable for us to sleep?" Felix spoke up sighing and sitting on the ground.

The teens look around and try to find an unlocked door, which coincidentally, were only in the locker rooms. They stood outside of the locker rooms wondering how to divide everyone.

"Guys it's not hard! We put the girls in the GIRLS locker room and the boys in the BOYS locker room.  **"**

**"** But what if one of you gets hurt?"

"What about that do you think we can't take care of ourselves?"

"That's not at all what I'm saying, all I'm saying is that if one of us should be there that way some on else can run off and earn the others!" 

"FELIX, JULEKA, SHUT UP OKAY!" Tony yelled  making the two stop bickering.

"Juleka, the boys can take care of themselves but I do agree that we should mix people up, Everyone get a partner" Marinette said and no one paired up

"I'll go with rose" Juleka said going to stand by rose "Sorry Marinette"

"I guess Tony and Theo are together?" Adrien spoke up looking at the pair who were in a very intense conversation.

"That leaves you,me, Felix and Nathanaël"She said deep in thought.

" **I CALL NATHANAËL"** Marinette and Felix yelled at the same time 

Marinette knew she had to pick Nathanaël because if she picked Adrien she wouldn't be able to form a complete sentence, and if she picked Felix it would be awkward as she would be partners with her Crushes BROTHER. so it was best to pick a middle ground, Nathanaël.

Adrien pouted and looked at Marinette "Thats so rude, not wanted by my brother or friend, i see how it is" 

Felix facepalmed and pushed Marinette towards Adrien, "There problem solved, I deal with Adrien all the time noe itd your turn Mari" 

Marinette turned red and tried to form a sentence that didn't sound crazy but failed and looked towards Rose.

"So what now? Do the partners partner up?" Theo asked looking at Marinette, who was flushed red.

"Uh yeah! and then depending which group asks for it gets the girls locker room while the other one gets the boys locker room" 

And thus, Nathanaël, Felix, Tony and Theo were all put in a group together and shoved in the boys locker room while the other four went in the girls locker room Where Marinette grabbed a piece of paper and wrote repetedly 

' **I'm gonna die here and it's all Alya's fault for not telling me the right date'**


	2. Felix's 1st and 2nd Regreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix fucks shit up with the group. 
> 
> *Sorry but Felix is a dick in this chapter but Hey Adrienette fluff*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID THIS FOR YOU ALPHA TIKKI. ALL THE ANGST IS FOR YOU! ALL OF THIS IS FOR YOU. #NOTICEMESENPAI

Felix walked to the boys locker room with Nathanaël quietly following him. Tony and Theo having a nice conversation about Tony's Colorful Pants. They got in the locker room and were not with the stench of sweat.

"I'm going to kill Adrien and Marinette" He groaned sitting on a bench.

"Its going to be okay Felix, don't worry, we will be out of here soon" Tony smiled at him

"Does anyone have their phone? I want to call someone so they don't think I'm dead"

Nathanaël asked the group. Everyone looked around to look for their phone and Theo handed her phone to him.

"Thank you Theo" He walked away and began talking in the phone.

●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●

Adrien and Marinette quietly walked together while Rose looked at them and smiled.

"So how is sleeping going to work?" Rose asked trying so solve the quietness of the group.

Marinette pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. Adrien made a similar face and looked around the locker room, it had been the first time he had ever been in there and hopefully the last.

"Well I have a couple pillows in my locker so we can use those, and the benches are cleaned right after school so we can use those as beds" Marinette suggested running towards her locker.

"Good idea Marinette, quick question though.... Why do you have pillows in your locker?" Adrien asked her running after her and being followed by Juleka and Rose.

"No reason" She turned red and have each of them a pillow then walked over to a bench and placed her pillow on it.

Juleka and Rose laughed at her nervousness towards the blonde boy but followed Marinette, leaving Adrien confused. They placed their pillows down and sat on the floor in front of Marinette.

"Do you guys want to tell scary stories?" Juleka Suggested looking at Rose.

Marinette smiled and nodded ready for whatever story they could come up with that would actually scare her.

♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■♤■

Nathanaël looked at Felix who looked miserable here in the locker room with Theo and Tony. He walked over to them and sat down in their circle smiling. They were telling stories about their childhood, Felix mainly talking about Adrien.

  
During Nathanael's story Juleka ran in panting.  
"Adrien is passed out on the floor, he is bleeding" She panted and ran out towards the girls locker room.

  
Felix bolted after her and saw Adrien lying on the floor with his forehead bleeding, Rose had his head on a pillow and Marinette looked like she was about to piss herself.

  
"What happened to him?" Felix growled kneeling by his younger brother.

  
"Well we were telling eachother scary stories and Marinette said she needed to use the restroom. Adrien saw the perfect oportunity to scare her because for some reason She just wasn't getting scared at any story we told. So he stood out side of a bathroom stall and when she opened the door, he shouted and she screamed and hit him with her purse" Rose explained as Marinette walked back over to the group.

  
Felix stood up and walked out of the locker room, Nathanaël watched him with a pained expression, Theo and Tony stood by Rose and Juleka who were tending to Adriens cut, Marinette walked out and stood behind Felix.

  
"I'm sorry about Adrien, he just surprised me. I didn't mean for him to get hurt" She looked at him with her big blue eyes.

  
"How could you let this happen Marinette? He is my brother and you hurt him, I know you like him but really are you that daft that you hit him with your Purse?"

  
It wasn't the fact that Felix knew that she liked Adrien that scares her or even the fact that he looked directly in her eye and his eyes held hatred in them. It was the fact that he said it in a calm, level voice that scared her the most. However she shook everything off and got mad that he blamed her for everything that happened in there.

"Its not my fault you brother decided to come after me and attempt to scare me, he should have known he was gonna get hurt and not done it, Sor-ry if he is bleeding because I chose to be a normal human being and defend myself against danger!"

  
"Still why hit him with with a purse why not slap him or I don't know scream. Why hit him, Answer me that Marinette" Felix's calm demeanor had left and there was not one trace of it being there.

  
Marinette was fuming and every word she said was laced with hatred towards the tall blonde.  
They had been spitting insults at eachother back and forward not caring whose feelings were hurt or caring that a piece of their dignity died as an insult was thrown towards them and neither cared for the outcome.

  
Adrien had woken up half an hour after their fight started and stood by the door listening while the others told random stories. He didn't feel like intruding until he heard Felix's final and worst remark towards Marinette.

  
"Honestly Marinette are you so Daft that you can't comprehend a word I'm saying. It's like you are one of the stupid clones Chloe creates or something, I really hope that karma comes back and hits you just as hard or even worse because you deserve it"

Adrien walked out from behind the door and looked at Felix with a hurt expression. Felix noticed and lifted his angry demeanor and had a calm face on and stoped glaring at Marinette

  
"Felix I don't care that Marinette hit me and made me to unconscious, it was my fault. **I** went and followed her to scare her, **I** was the one who screamed at her to try and scare her and it is **I** who should be scolded and reprimanded for my actions **not** Marinette who was simply defending herself against a possible predator" Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her inside the locker room.

  
Soon after Nathanaël walked out and gave Felix a worried face before walking back to the locker room Where they would be sleeping, Tony and Theo walked out and jerked their heads signalling him to start walking to the locker room.

Felix sat on a bench and sighed. He had made a big mistake in Fighting with Marinette, he should have known that if Adrien found out He would side with her, even if he was his own brother.

  
Nathanaël walked over to Felix and sat with him just to me comforting, Neither said anything for a while before they had a long conversation about squirrels and classes.

  
"Nath, I appreciate the company but seriously I just need to be alone for a while. I need to gather my thoughts about this whole situation. But honestly I would have thought you would have sided with Marinette so I'm glad you are here"

  
"Felix, I'm here cause I want to be, you don't have to be alone during this."

  
"Please, Just leave me alone right now"

 

With that Nathanaël left and Felix realized his biggest mistake....  
He decided to mess around with the best people in his life and those were Felix's first two regrets of the night.

 


	3. Tony's Regreste.... WTF Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony might be horny but that's no excuse for being rude to your group. 
> 
> HOPE YOUR GLAD TONY, I HAD TO EDIT THIS 70 TIMES SO IT WAS ANGSTY ENOUGH FOR YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NoticemeAlphaTikki  
> #HopeTonydoesntkillme  
> #IHopeTheodoesntgetmad   
> #HeyFelixIsntAngstMasterNow

Tony and Theo felt like they were the only pair that wasn't involved in a mess so far,and they had only been here for 3 hours. Theo then decided to ask the group to play truth or dare to lighten everyone's mood. The group agreed and circled around in between a set of lockers. Theo looked at them wondering who would start.

As everyone started arguing saying that the other should go Tony hit a locker and yelled.

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 70" Everyone looked at him perplexed and started to think of what number the purple pants wearing boy would be thinking of.

"Felix you are up, what number?"

"17 I guess"

"Okay, Theo?"

"67" He proudly stated with a grin on his face.

"Nathanaël you are the last one, what is your number?"

He looked around and bit his lip "26"

Tony smiled and laughed, making him look slightly **MORE** insane than usual.

"Why are you laughing? How does you laughing determine anything?" Felix said looking annoyed

"The number was 32 and Nathanaël got it the closest so he goes first, Choose your prey" He clapped his hands together and smirked, completely ignoring Felix's remark.

"okay..... Tony Truth or dare?"

With a smirk Tony answered "Dare"

○●□■□●○●□■□●○●□■□●○●□■□●○●□■□

It had been 20 since they started and Tony felt on top of the world, him and Felix were battling for the worst dare, constantly pushing the groups limit.

Felix had just gone and it was a weird one- He had to shower with Chloe's shampoo (Which Tony somehow had for reasons he would not say) and only wear boxers that Adrien kept in his locker, which happened to be red with black polkadots.

"Theo, Truth or dare?" Felix smirked and looked at Nathanaël with an apologetic look, meaning they had already discussed the dare beforehand, which they had all mutually agreed was forbidden.

"Dare, but me with your best shot Fe!" Theo laughed and looked at Tony, winking slightly knowing that he could conquer whatever petty dare Felix had in mind.

"I dare you, to make out with either Nathanaël or one of the girls, 9 minutes tops" Felix smirked as Theo's from wavered and he looked at Tony who looked generally calm.

"Lets go Nath, time to get our love on" Theo got up and dragged Nathanaël to a corner by the sinks and started making out while Tony and Felix watched.

Everything would have been okay for Tony if Theo hadn't gone and let his hands wander to Nathanaels ass and let Nathanaël grab his hair. That was what their sessions were about, he felt as if they were spoiling the magic created when Tony was in his rightful place in front of Theo.

"Alright boys 2 minutes left" Felix smiled and looked at Tony who was red in the face "You alright Tony?"

Tony nodded and stood up, he didn't know what he was doing but his mind said it was necessary. He then pushed Nathanaël to the side and looked at Theo, he could see the shock and anger replace it in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell Tony? Why did you push Nathanaël? We are playing truth or dare, why the sudden aggressiveness?" Theo was fuming, it was just a date so why did it bother Tony so much? It mean absolutely nothing.

"It doesn't matter, your 9 minutes are up anyways, let's go back to the game" Tony turned around and went back to where Felix was sitting.

"No we are gonna talk about this, why are you being such a dick right now? Is this the competition getting to your head or something?"

"No I'm fine, I need to talk to Marinette" with that the angsty teenager left and ran to the girls locker room Where they were continuing with scary stories.

"Hey Tony what's up?" Adrien asked looking at him

"I need to talk with Marinette, alone" Marinette stood and grabbed his hand leading him to an empty area by the showers.

"What do you need?"

"I messed up bad, we were playing and I got mad and pushed Nathanaël and now they are mad at me"

"Well why did you get mad?"

"Theo was making out with Nathanaël"

Marinette gasped as her hands flew to get mouth and her eyes widened, She had always assumed that Theo and Tony were in a serious, committed relationship. She also thought that Nathanaël liked Felix or was straight as an arrow "I'm sorry to hear that Tony"

"Maybe you should talk to Theo and explain what was going through your head at that time and help him understand your point of view" She smiled and rubbed his back.

"But how do I tell him what I need to say?"

"Be straight up, tell him you are sorry first then move into saying 'Hey the reason I got mad is because of blah blah blah and I didn't realize it would blah blah blah' It sounds complicated but it will work, trust me" She smiles and giggles.

"Alright that seems easy enough, thanks Mari" He hugs her tight and smiles, getting up to go and talk to Theo and fix everything once and for all.

He ran back to the locker room with a smile I n his face, The 3 other boys were talking about schoolwork and didn't stop when they saw Tony walk in. He decided to sit by them for a while and then leave with Theo after he finished his story about wanting to eat turtles as a child.

"Theo Can I talk to you please?" Tony looked at him with big wide eyes which he knew Theo could not resist

"Fine, I'll be back guys"

They walked back towards the showers and sat down on the floor. No one said anything until Tony hugged Theo before coughing and clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry for being an ass Theo, I just got mad because you let Nathanaël touch you like that and how you touched him. Only I can touch you like that, Make you feel good like that" Theo moved away from Tony who put his hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell does that mean? It was just a date anyways, it didn't mean a thing, besides they did it to get this reaction out of you." Theo got up and looked away from Tony

"What do you mean? Were you in on it? How could you?"

"I wasn't in on it you dumbass, Its obvious they planned it before" Theo's face turned red and he started to walk away from his boyfriend who didn't understand

"That's against the rules your just lying because you don't want me to get pissed at you"

"Tony I didn't you know what, you can keep being an asshole but when you get your head out of your ass tell me"

"Get back here" Tony pulled Theo back to him, making Theo's back hit the tile wall and crash into the floor. "Theo I'm sorry-"

"I'm fine Don't worry, I'm going back to the group, I'm not going to be touching or kissing anyone in case you wanted verification" Theo hissed and got up taking long strides away from Tony.

Tony felt his face to hot as he walked back to where the group was. As soon as he was in view Theo decided to grab Felix by his collar and kiss him, making sure to pull him close and squeeze his ass lightly.

At that action Tony threw a roll of toilet paper at them and started cursing like a sailor, not caring that Nathanaël was trying to calm him down, or that Theo was at the verge of tears. The only thing Tony knew was that none of them except for Nathanaël were his friends and at this point forward, neither of them mattered to him.

Tony then walked away from Theo and Felix who were apologizing and stood in a bathroom stall, He forcefully punched the tile wall making his knuckles bleed. He knew he should have blamed Felix or himself but his brain told him otherwise. In his head it was all Theo's fault and nothing would change it. _**'Its all Theo's fault, I hate his fucking guts. I hope his perfect little face and his luscious lips burn in hell'**_

Those words repeated in his brain and stayed there until Tony cried himself to sleep hoping that he died in his sleep and that Theo would find someone better than him.


	4. Nathanaël's Regreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is garlic  
> back together
> 
> Music for the Chapter that influenced me to write: Alejandro by Lady Gaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a Majority of this in yearbook class (beginning until the circle and the best and arguement) and then the last night before I posted this .
> 
> Also Felix......... Fuck you.
> 
> I was gonna add smut but I decided no because they involves lot of description and I'll probably ask someone else to write that for me on Twitter.

 

Nathanaël and Theo continued to talk in a 20 Questions form. They both knew that the events that occurred were nothing compared to what would be coming.

Felix joined them and smiled, forming small talk with them. They got bored and decided to go see the others. So they pretended that they were spies, at least Theo and Nathanaël did, Felix walked like a normal person.

"Hey guys, we are bored and Tony is……….asleep"

"Come on we can tell stories and share secrets- OH NO LET'S PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER!~" 

“Thats stupid, besides something bad will happen, haven’t you ever seen a movie or read a book? Someone always gets hurt physically or emotionally” Nathanael said looking at Adrien with a stern facial expression.

Marinette nodded and ignored Felix not wanting to open any wounds left from their argument earlier. She smiled at Juleka and Rose as if asking them to come up with a solution.

“How about we take a vote on the matter? Everyone who wants to play truth or dare sit down, everyone else stand up” Juleka mumbled as she sat on the floor with Rose.

Felix, Nathanael and Marinette were the only people left standing up. They all sighed and sat down with the rest of the group seeing how they were all outnumbered in votes. Theo clapped his hands and pointed at Adrien with a large smile, signalling him to go first and ask someone his question.

          Bench for My Buddy Jesus

     Mari                                  Adrien

Felix                                             JUleka

 Rose                                        Nathanael

                   Poor Lonely Theo

“Uh so Never have I ever…… kissed someone” Adrien blushes and looks around.

Everyone in the group dropped a finger, Rose giggled at Adrien’s face when he saw that Marinette had indeed kissed someone. He turned a deeper shade of red matching a tomato and coughed mumbling that someone else should just go.

Rose smiled and looked over at Juleka and giggled  “Okay uh Never have I ever thought naughty thoughts of anyone in our class” She innocently smiled and watched as everyone looked at each other and slowly people started putting their fingers down.

Marinette blushes as only her and Rose were the only two with their fingers up. She scooted away from the group and stood up laughing. She backed away only to stop when she fell on her butt, tripping over her bag of clothes that she always had in her locker because you never know when you will need an extra.

The group laughed at her then decided to continue the game that they were playing. Everyone had gotten a turn at least 3 times. Theo, Nathanel, Felix and Rose were down to their last finger before they were out. Fortunately for them it was little innocent mari’s turn, However I’m pretty sure that none of them had expected to hear what she said.

“Oh uh never have I ever………. Had le- no I’ve done that……. Okay never have I ever told someone that i liked them” Marinette blushed and put her head down

No one put their fingers down but stared at her wondering what she was going to say initially. Juleka smiled being the only one that knew because she was the one Marinette had trusted with that information. They turned their heads to look at Juleka, mentally asking her to tell them and not to spare any of the details of the story behind it.

“Okay Felix go It’s your turn. Please” 

Felix smiles and nods, throwing away any saltiness toward Marinette away and thought for a good minute or two before taking in a deep breath and taking his turn, “Never have I ever fallen in love or really liked someone enough to think about them daily” Everyone put down a finger, anyone who actually looked at Felix after that could tell that he was lying but instead everyone was looking at a surprisingly cheerful Nathanael.

Nathanael smiled at Theo and pointed at Rose, “Your turn Rose”

“Okay never have i ever been locked up… in any way chains, rope anything” Rose smiles but it falters as Adrien, Marinette, and Felix all put their Fingers down, “Felix you’re out!”

Nathanaël yawns and smiles standing up, the group had been surprised at his actions all night. They were almost forced onto him. However his mood would soon fade from all colourful to black and red. 

The boys, excluding Adrien, stood up and waved. They said their goodbyes and made their way to the other locker room. Theo had been hoping to see his boyfriend Happy and awake, neither OF which he would find out he was. 

Felix looked over at Nathanaël and sighed “that was bland. I wonder when someone will notice we're gone and actually try to find us. I'm tired of being here-”

“because we bore you, we arent cool enough for you or mature enough? Or even good enough for you? Is that why you want to leave so bad?” Nathanaël said everything in a calm voice, reminding Felix of his previous argument with Marinette.

“of course not Nath, I just miss being home that's all I promise” Felix defended himself and Theo scurried away from the scene, sitting by some lockers and watching the pair.

“You Promise? Just like you ‘Promise” that you like me? And that you aren't lying, or just doing this to be nice?” 

Felix walks close to Nathanaël and kisses his nose, hugging him softly. Nathanaël sniffles and burries his head in his chest, crying softly.

“It's okay Nath, I understand you're upset that I lied to them. I just couldn't let them know, you know how they are. You mean everything to me I promise” 

“I believe you, thank you” The red head sniffles and chuckles before backing away “I'm gonna wash my face it's all sticky now” he blushes and walks away from the Agreste child.

Theo walks over to Felix and smiles “What happened between you two?”

“Nothing, Nathanaël was just over reacting over nothing. Maybe his head couldn't grasp it if it wasn't in Artistic form” he snaps and sits on a bench

“hey that's not nice, it's a way of expressing yourself” Theo pouts as he feels offended by the snarky Blondes remark towards the red head.

“Right your an artist too”

“Always a background character in your mind aren't I?” He jokes 

“But seriously don't understand why he got offended over something so Juvenile, shows how he actually is” 

At those words Nathanaël walks out, his face red with anger and his fists clenched, his eyes are full of enough tears to drown all of Paris. Felix looked over and silently cursed to himself, knowing he had just screwed himself over for the second time in not even 3 and a half hours.

“Nathanaël? What's wrong?” 

“Shut up Felix you know I heard what you said, let's stop the bullshit and just explain yourself. And actually tell the truth this time” 

Theo gulps knowing he can't escape as he is in the center of both the males views. He darts his eyes between the two of them noticing the two obvious diferences in their attitudes and overall demeanor. 

Felix had a more calm look on the outside, his frame still talk and proud and cold as ever, but his eyes were dialated in fear of the Red Heads wrath which he had unfortunately been subject to when they had first encountered eachother. He was not ready to relive any of that experience, not any OF the talking or actions that took place that day.

Nathanaël, inside and out was fuming. He had always thought Felix apreciated his art and the work that went into it, that's why he always made him something. Not only did he insult him but his passion and the way his feelings were. In his opinion, Felix might as well had stabbed him 400 times in the chest and stomped all over his brain, before taking all his valuables and burning them to ash. Nathanaels aqua eyes turned a few shades darker to an almost saphire blue, his glare was fixated on the blonde and anyone alive or dead could tell, if Nathanaël had the opportunity he would slaughter Felix without a second thought. 

Instead of doing so Nathanaël stormed out of the Locker room, towards the patio. Felix followed, wanting to explain the situation he had just encountered without having the Brown haired Artist involved. The older Agreste had obviously not learned his lesson and caught the hint from the glare, or simply ignored it, and grabbed the timing boy's shoulder, turning him around and making him face the object of his hatred. 

Nathanaels glare hardened as he pushed the blonde away from him and have a disgusted look at him. He didn't stop there though, he kept pushing him harder until Felix had enough and pinned him to a wall, letting him explain himself, only to get cut off before he even started.

"Get away from me, How dare you do that. Was this literally all a game to you Felix? I can't believe I trusted you with everything, I mean I literally have you everything that held value to me and you just crushed it and ruined it" Nathanaël turned his face away from Felix with a solemn look on his face, he tried to free himself from the Model's grip.

"Nathanaël I didn't mean it that way, you know I wouldn't say that without rea-"

"Do not speak to me, Don't tarnish the sliver of respect I have for you, I don't understand-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T ME-"

"SHUT UP, MY GOD FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, I HATE YOU SO MUCH AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN BALLS, and I hope you choke on something bigger than your ego-Oh wait there is no such thing"  With that Nathanaël walked away from Felix, past Theo who was silently watching and to the library away from the others.

Nathanael leaned against the doors to the library and started crying, it was then he devised a plan and pulled out his phone to call in a favor with a friend.

──────────██████████████████──────────   
────────██████████████████████────────   
──────██████████████████████████──────    
────██████████████████████████████────    
────████████████████████████████████──   
──████████▒▒████████▒▒██████████████──   
──██████▒▒▒▒▒▒████▒▒▒▒████▒▒████████──   
──██████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒████████   
████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██▒▒████   
████████▒▒████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒████   
██████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██████   
██████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒████████   
████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒████████████   
████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██████████████   
──██──████████████▒▒▒▒██████████──██──   
────────────────██▒▒▒▒██──────██──────    

This is Bob. He helped fill me with determination to write this chapter… Who’s your Bob?


	5. Juleka dun messed up ( Juleka's Regreste)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka and Rose are naughty  
> Adrien and Marinette and marinating in sexual tension  
> Nathanael doesn't know how to not fuck shit up  
> Theo and Tony(Is only mentioned) only show up at the very end.  
> Felix? Who is that? Oh he isn't here due to technical difficulties, and Nathan beat him out of the chapter

So much had happened in a span of 30 minutes, it was almost like someone had specifically plotted every action everyone had taken and written down every word they would say so that everything bad would happen as it did. The past 3 hours couldn’t have been real and neither could the events that happened because these were all friends right? So why were they acting so animalistic to each other? None of the events made sense to Juleka as she and Rose had always gotten along and never needed a reason to act the way they did, they just did. Seeing all these friends not getting along made her extremely uncomfortable so she decided to stay quiet and out of the way as to not cause trouble with anyone. She shuffled to the back without telling anyone and taking all of her stuff. However she didn't expect to find an unlocked door, so as a responsible adult, Juleka locked a stall door and made it look like she was in the restroom. She then bolted out of the school and ran home, there She got some food and some simple stuff for her and Rose to play with.

Then she got thinking ‘I should bring something for the others’ 

So she got them something from her “Special Box” in her room. She didn't know what Felix was into so she just grabbed him a pillow for sleeping. She ran back to the school and stuffed everything in her gym locker. No one could know about the door. 

It was then and there, when Juleka was devising a plan that a dark purple toy fell out of the locker, she threw it back in and locked it. 

“until everyone solves the tension, sexual and not, no one can leave” Juleka mumbled to herself and ran back to the group before they came to look for her. She smiles and walked over to Rose.

“did I miss anything important?”

“no, but I think it's because it's one of those waves of boredom before someone dies.”

“like during a hiatus and then seeing episode one of the new season?” 

“Exactly like that”

The two girls laugh at their small conversation and then move on to check on Adrien and Marinette. The two more innocent students were sitting down, playing 21 Questions. Most questions were sweet and short and about food. 

“Oh hi Juleka and Rose, are you two okay? Would you two like to Join Adrien and I?” at Marinettes words Adriens attitude deflated in a way, he wanted to spend time with Marinette alone.

“Actually I think I might have something….. more fun than asking questions” Juleka smiled at Rose 

“Really? What do you have in mind Juleka?” Adrien smiled and looked at marinette as she spoke, his eyes sparkling as he watched her curious eyes beg Juleka to tell her the details of her idea.

“Well me and Rose were about to head to my locker to get something that might help lower the…. Different types of tension in the school right now, it seems easier to diffuse it this way than actually forcing people to talk right now especially when they have the liberty to break into any classroom and hide from their problems. Possibly to do something stupider, maybe get akumatized but with this little beauty I can get rid of at least some tension around here, right Rose?” JUleka smirked and grabbed Rose’s arm, pulling the blonde away with her to go retrieve their little toy.

“That was rude Juleka, we could’ve invited them to come or just not make this situation sound like it’s permanent.” Rose pouted while following Juleka.

“Now now Rose, the two most innocent students in the school would never want to join us in our sexual endeavors” Juleka smiled and opened her locker, pulling out a small dark purple egg shaped item.

“Alright Jules, now lets go to the showers that way no one will bother us” 

Adrien and Marinette laughed awkwardly at Juleka and Rose’s words to them. Neither of them knew what to say so the pair decided to go find Nathanael, hoping that he hadn’t done anything irrational. They finally reached the library at the school and looked at Nathanael’s sleeping figure. 

“Poor guy, should we take him back to the locker room with us?”

“We should probably wake him up first and see if he’s okay”

“Good Idea, but how will we wake him up Marinette?” 

Marinette leans down and lightly shakes him, calling his name out in a hushed voice as to not startle him. The redhead stirred in his sleep but did not wake up. Marinette looked at Adrien, silently pleading him to help her. Adrien walked over but accidentally kicked Nathanael’s foot, causing it to land on marinette’s left hand.

“OUch! Oops” Marinette covers her mouth with her right hand, getting her left hand free and shaking it, inspecting it to make sure redness was the only damage.

“Marinette, are you okay? When did you two get here?” Nathanael asked as he sat up 

“ We came to look for you, are you alright Nathanael? Maybe we should head back to the locker rooms, they are the only rooms in the school that have light right now.”

Nathanael nodded and stood up, helping Marinette up, inspecting her hand and smiling at Adrien.

“Lets go back…. Do you know where Juleka and Rose went?” 

“I believe that they went to Juleka’s locker, maybe even to take a shower because we have been here for 3 hours now. Maybe thats what they need to cool down.” Marinette smiled at Nath “Why?” 

“I was just wondering because I wanted to speak to Juleka”

Juleka and Rose giggled as they journeyed clothesless to the showers, holding their own toys, giving each other sweet gentle kisses, only stopping every once in awhile to pin the other to a wall and mark their neck with loving, passionate kisses.

“ Juleka! We have to hurry before someone comes walking over here and sees us  _ Naked together  _ . We wouldn’t want that”

“ Of course not let’s go my pretty flower”

Together they ran to the showers, turning them all on and hiding in the third shower, sitting on opposite sides of the shower, legs open, toys ready to be used, bodies prepared for the fun to come.

The 3 teens walked back into the locker room, sitting in the place where truth or dare had taken place. None of them had seen Tony in a while, or Felix. Where the pair had gone was a mystery to them and Frankly as much as Nathanael put on a sad face or any face, it was obvious that he didn’t give a fuck as to where felix was. His heart was far too broken for him to care about that bastard. 

“I think im gonna take a nap, or maybe find Juleka” Nathanael decided, standing up after having sat down for 10 minutes.

“Good idea, i think if we find Juleka and Rose then maybe we can go find something to eat, I’m starving”

“Adrien is right, if we can group into a group of 4 or more then we should be able to find some food and maybe even a way out of here.”

Nathanael nodded and walked to the back of the locker room, seeing the fog made by the showers, he decided to walk towards the showers carefully making sure not to run into anything. He opened each curtain checking if they were in there and sighed..

_ ‘If i DO find them I’ll feel like such a pervert because they are probably showering, I don’t get why I didn’t just-’ _ Nathanael’s thoughts were interrupted by a girl running into him, more specifically a Naked Juleka.

“Oof- Hi Nathanael, you need to be more careful” She smirked and looked at him 

“Oh I just came to talk to you but it seems you and Rose are busy right now”

“Oh come on Nath don’t be shy, besides me and Rose are going to take a break she got tired after the first 10 minutes. I was just going to get her some more clothes. Walk with me and we can talk about whatever you wanted to talk about.” She smiles and walks towards her locker, getting Rose a clean shirt and some shorts.

“Well I really just wanted advice on what I should do with Felix, because it’s clear that its not going anywhere anymore, not since-” He stopped and sighed before just shaking his head and walking back to the showers where Rose was turning off all of the showers

“It’s clear that you really like him but for now just chill out, focus on your friends before you go and figure things out with him- besides what’s SO good about grumpy cat Felix, He’s always so anrgy, he never seems happy, im pretty sure he doesn;t know how to have fun- and lets be honest he can’t satisfy you the way i Usually do” Juleka smirks at him “But thats just MY opinion- Here you go Rose, go get dressed” 

Juleka leaves Nathanael to go get dressed. Only leaving Rose to reunite with him and go back to Marinette and Adrien. JUleka leaves using her previous passageway and goes off into the city. Except this time she doesn’t go back like she promised Rose, She gets picked up and taken to a small house by the bridge.

“I’m sorry Rose- I should’ve asked Nathanael if he had called someone, we both know he had his phone, If only I had known if someone knew that I was going out. It was almost staged. I’ll be safer next time, For you”

“Nathanael! I’m glad you found Rose- wait- Where’s Juleka?”

“She is taking a longer shower, she’ll be fine Adrien.” Rose laughs as her stomach growls

“We should go find some food now, I think everyone is hungry now”

“Do you think there’s food in one of the classrooms?”

“I doubt it but it doesn’t hurt to check right?”

The students walked around the school before stopping at one of the windows, watching a police vehicle chase a speeding car down the street.

_ ‘Oh I hope Juleka is being safe, she knows it’s dangerous to go out at night’ _ Rose bit her lip and kept on walking in search of food.

“Adrien! Marinette! Have you two seen Felix? I’ve been looking for him but i can’t find him, I need a phone charger because mine has died”

“Theo, you had your phone this entire time?” Marinette looks at him 

“ Well it’s Tony’s, mine is at my house. Anyways I was thinking that if someone had a charger then we could call someone and hopefully they could retrieve us from this place!”

“That’s really smart Theo, he should be in the boy’s locker room, maybe by the showers taking a nap”

“Thank you Adrien. I’ll see you guys later”

As the older boy sped off, the group continued on their journey to find food and an exit that was not currently locked or blocked by gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie, I didn't mean to do that. It was supposed to be a nice loving chapter.  
> I hope this is good as for me not updating in months  
> HEHe I'll start with Felix next chapter because that boi needs to have more shit thrown at him.


	6. Adriens Regreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien does a sin..... fuk you
> 
>  
> 
> it was gonna have some felix regreste but i said fuk you to his screentime and decided to do that next time

Adrien Agreste

 

The innocent blond boy smiled as they walked to the cafeteria. He was hoping that they could just walk in the room and get food, even if it wasn’t good, at least it was edible, maybe.

“I’m pretty sure it’s locked blondie”  
“Can we break it?”

 **“ALReAdy AhEAd Of YOu”** Nathanael yelled as he ran towards the door, breaking it and bruising his shoulder

“Nathanael are you okay?” Marinette asked the redhead, running towards him with the rest of the group into the Cafeteria ignoring the lights that were fading in and out of light and the shadows that surrounded the doorways.

“Of course Mari, just hit my shoulder, still can function and draw” he laughed and looked at her “If the occasion calls, i can hit too”

“Alright let’s go and see if there’s any food”  
“I’ll catch up with you guys, I’m gonna go get a drink from the water fountain” Adrien smiled innocently and ran towards the metal excuse for a faucet.

“Adrien when are you going to tell them that you have food? It’s not nice to keep something like this, especially from someone like marinette” Rose spoke up as she approached the boy, who jumped and clutched onto his left side of his chest. He  was obviously scared by the girl but tried to play it off as if he was coughing because of the water.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Rose- Fine. just don’t tell Mari yet, i don’t want her to get upset with me, there’s been way too much drama and we don’t know where the rest of our group is. It’s going to be a harmless white lie that will make it seem like we found the food together-”

“What do you mean by ‘we’ Adrien, I don’t want to-”

“We can also look for Juleka when we are getting the food so it looks natural.”

“Fine, come on lets go”

 

“Nathanael, I’m worried about everyone here. School is already a bad place to be but what if being here over the weekend tears everyone apart… you and Felix were doing fine same with tony and Theo. If this ruins us, i will actually lock us back in here to fix it.” Marinette confessed as she gave the artist a shy smile

“First of all, we will all be fine Mari. Not even a supervillain can tear us apart. We are just that hard to get rid of, Me and Felix will talk after a few hours and after he lets me hit him and yell for a good 10 minutes, as for Tony and Theo, as soon as Tony awakens they will talk and ~~probably be probing each other again like 5 minutes later.~~ _SECOND OF ALL HOW DARE YOU THREATEN TO LOCK US BACK HERE! I mean if you do at least bring food and some games and maybe some more comfy pillows._ ”

“Alright Nathan, come on I think the freezers will have some food in them and then we can just heat them up right?”  
Unfortunately for them, the freezer was locked and the keys were on a shelf that neither of them could reach. Nathanael had suggested lifting Marinette up but she just blushed and said no for various safety reasons. Instead the two tried to search for a chair or as Nathanael had suggested, “A VERY LARGE STICK THAT ONE WOULD USE FOR POKING PEOPLE  OR YOU KNOW BREAKING THINGS” to which Marinette agreed but she would be holding it, for safety reasons……

 

“Jesus Christ Adrien, how much food, do you have?”  
“I hope this is enough for everyone… do you think we need another few pizza rolls packets?” He stated looking at Rose’s full arms and a bug backpack that was overflowing with snacks.

“I think it’s more than enough, lets go” Rose stated as she walked back to the  cafeteria slowly.

“Woah- Adrien how’d you get this much food?”  
“Marinette-er We… found it?”  
Marinette walked over and saw the full locker, “You had all this food and didn’t share? Adrien, you know that if anyone else knew this you would be hurt because of hiding something like this. HEck someone else could have been hurt because of starvation. This is not something that you can just hide…. Whatever lets jus get this to the group.” With that she took some food from Rose and walked away, pulling Nathanael with her.

 

“He shouldn’t have done that, it was so irresponsible of him. I hate that Adrien Agreste. He knows much better than to do something stupid like this...” Little did Marinette know that while she was complaining to Nathanael, Adrien heard, and his heart shattered because he had let her down and maybe she didn’t mean that she hated him but he regretted never telling her about the food, and he certainly regretted falling for her and for overthinking a comforting hug.


	7. Its Free Game

Marinette carried the food back to the locker rooms and gave out a heavy sigh, she knew that it was wrong to yell at him for what heh did but instead of having the group struggle couldn’t he not be like his older brother and _not be a complete piece of shit_? If Felix had done this she would have brushed it off because it seems like something that he would do. 

“Marinette, do you need any help? I can take some things off your hands and we can get back to the group faster if we divide the load.” Without saying a word, Marinette gave Nathanael half of the pile and continued walking.

Nathanael sighed as he hurriedly ran towards her, in the direction of the locker room, with Rose and Adrien following a good 10 feet behind them. Marinette trying to forget about the blond male and only focus on the missing girl and the group’s current stressful situation.

  
  


Felix leaned against the wall waiting for the group to rejoin, Tony had found him and they were waiting on Theo and the rest. Felix gave Tony a glance and scoffed at him, he was messing with the buttons of his shirt and mumbling something to himself.

“Tony, would you feel better if you found that boy of yours? I’m not in the mood to keep on waiting on the others so let’s do something besides wait for you to drive me insane.” Felix demanded as he stopped leaning on the locker room wall..

“Oh uh that sounds great actually, I need to apologize for being a dick anyways, I want him-”  
“I’m only doing this because maybe he’s seen the others and maybe they have food. If you guys even start acting cute around me I will actually shoot myself after I ditch your asses.” The strict blonde threatened as he began to walk towards the exit of the locker room.

“FELIX DO YOU-” The door slammed into Felix’s face as a loud smack as well as a crunch was heard. “Oh my god, Oh hi Tony”

“I’m going to actually murder someone if you do not help me up”

Both Theo and Tony rushed towards him and helped him up, Theo gave him his sweater to stop the bleeding. The trio then exited the locker room, Theo forgetting about the charger he needed for the phone and Tony as he helped Felix into the direction where he last saw the others.

“Adrien and the others should be around here, i remember asking them where you were but I can’t remember why, anyways they were looking for food for us, I hope they found some by now” Just as Theo said that, Two blonde’s were spotted causing Tony to yell and call them over. 

As soon as Adrien looked back at them he sprinted over, seeing his brother holding a jacket to his nose and being assisted gave him a sudden anxiety but it made him forget about the Marinette situation. Adrien moved the jacket and started to examine his brothers face. He frowned as soon as he saw that his nose was bruised and smooshed in, it was definitely broken and his cheek has a slight cut going along the height on his face, as if showing how long it was and cutting into a third of the face, it made his face look edgy but also very symmetrical on how it was placed.

 

Nathanael stared at Felix’s face and gave a slight frown, he walked closer and set the food down. He then walked towards Felix with Marinette. Marinette carefully examined the scene before moving Adrien and giving Felix’s nose a slight pinch, moving it a little bit back towards its original place, Felix let out a slight curse but thanked her.

“What happened? Did you fall off of your Ego finally?” Marinette teased causing Nathanael to let out a quiet laugh.

“Theo opened the door and hit him in the face.”  
“Wish it were me doing it, would have loved knocking you off of your throne. Anyways we found some food so if you guys are hungry we can divide and conquer, but we need to save some for the rest of the time we are here. Which could be until Monday. Luckily I think Adrien had enough food to last us a week.” SHe stated as she gave Adrien a pointed look.

WIth that,, the group began to eat and make small talk, Marinette was sitting by Felix and actually getting along with him and had even started talking with Adrien again, Nathanael joined their conversation and the four of them let Rose take a small nap as all of them ignored Tony and Theo having their own heartwarming conversation.

Soon, Adrien decided to take a small nap and go take a shower in one of the locker rooms, Nathanael decided to go be Rose’s pillow and started to doze off in the process, however, even though his eyes were closed and he was laying down, he could hear everything around him perfectly.

“I don’t know Fe, sometimes I think that us being stuck here is not a coincidence. Think about it, all the fights are happening within an hour of each other, Juleka is missing and Adrien happened it have food for us, ALSO how did all of us happen to get the date wrong? How did Nino, Chloe, Alya and everyone else not get it mixed up too?” 

“You’re overthinking it blue, maybe you need to relax or sleep for a bit.”

Marinette sighed and shook her head before taking off her cardigan and folding it up as a makeshift pillow. “I don’t think so but I will lay down because my back is starting to hurt.” Right before she placed her head onto her ‘pillow’, Felix pulled her head onto his lap.

“I’m not going to let you lay down on that uncomfortable thing, you need to relax not make things worse by getting a headache. Wouldn’t want that pretty face or brain losing its touch so young would you?” 

Nathanael frowned and cringed at the same time, he hated the fact that Felix was naturally charming and could lure girls into his trap as if it was his hobby, he was a Siren taking form of something irresistible and pulling people into their inevitable deaths, with Nathanael being his first victim. He paused at the sound of Marinette hitting him softly before telling him that she was fine but him being a gentleman demanded to have her lay on his lap. Rolling his eyes, Nathanael opened his eyes,, immediately regretting it as he saw his former crush and current love interest looking at eachother fondly and moving to a position where they would be able to cuddle and hold one another the way he and Felix would do when they went to his house and Adrien wasn’t home or when the redheads parents thought they were doing homework in their sons room.

“Felix, don’t get yourself into something you’ll end up regretting, I know you and Nathan had a falling out and I’m not just going to be a distraction-”

“And I won’t be a distraction for my brother. Now just lay with me for a while and we can decide later if we want to do anything, you need to relax blue”

 

Tony and Theo sat in a corner together, they hadn’t spoken a word yet but they both knew that one of them needed to initiate the conversation. They wanted the drama to stop and they knew that if they started getting along then maybe everyone else would too. 

“I’m sorry for overreacting earlier. It was just a dare and I was out of line bringing Felix into the mess when he just wanted a reaction from me”

“Tony it’s ok, I shouldn’t have made the situation worse, I should have stayed calm instead. You know I love you though”

“I love you too” Tony smiled and gave him a hug, for once they felt at peace, they were relaxing and were cuddling like they would do every saturday morning when Tony’s parents would leave them pancakes and go to work. It was perfect, and the pair were enjoying the scene until they noticed Felix and Marinette cuddling and looking at eachother fondly.

They both shot up when they saw the pair stand up and head to the locker rooms, not noticing the redhead covering his face and whispering to himself. Theo and Tony walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

“He’s an Agreste, he’s privileged and as soon as he notices the fact that he lost such a great guy. He’ll feel the pain and you have to make a choice of either letting him feel the pain you felt or being a nice soul and forgiving him but being a little distant because you are most likely still going to be hurt. Marinette will quickly realize her mistake and will start trying to fix things and overwork herself.”

Nathanael nodded and looked at Rose’s sleeping figure, out of all of them she had gone through the most. He admired the girl for being so relaxed and letting herself sleep and not over think, after all they were just teenagers, they would change their minds in 5 minutes and everything will be back to normal once again.

 

Marinette and Felix  locked the girls locker room door and looked at eachother hungrilly, whether they would regret this later or not, the pair did not care. The only thing in the teens minds were hormones and lust, and in a few moments that problem would be solved for them. For just a few minutes the two would put away their differences and childish friendly banter to release some tension and to, Relax.

“We need to make this quick, be back before Adrien gets out of the shower and Nathanael and Rose wake up from their naps.”

“What about Theo and Tone though?” Marinette asked as she quickly started removing her clothing, Felix following in her footsteps.

“They are probably doing what we are doing except in public” He replied before pinning her to a wall and nipping at her neck causing her to let out a small giggle.

 

When Adrien went back to the hallway where everyone had been, he had not yet noticed that his brother and crush were gone, he had only noticed that Theo and Tony were talking to Nathanael.

“Hey guys whats up? You alright Nath?”  
“You seem in a better mood Adrien, yeah I’m fine, just tired I guess” Nathanael was upset but he was not about to start more drama by telling him what was going on especially when he used to compete against him for Marinette.

“Theo, did you ever get the phone charger from Felix?” Adrien questioned the tan boy as he took a seat next to Nathanael and started playing with Rose’s hair.

“Aw Shit” He groaned as he lay backwards and put his hands over his face, palms to eyes and started saying how stupid he was for forgetting to ask him that when he had first found Felix, “It’s already sunset though so I doubt someone would come to get us now.”

“Well shit”

“Do NOT FUCKING  CURSE ADRIEN MOTHERFUCKING AGRESTE, YOU’RE STILL A FUCKING BABY”

 

“Mari?” Felix looked over at the girl who was putting her clothes back on

“Yes Fe?” She looked over at him with her big blue eyes, shining with innocence despite the sinful activities they had just gone through.

“Can we do this again? You know, not bicker, cuddle for a bit, maybe fuck if you’re in the mood?” 

Marinette bit her lip and looked down, “I don’t know, we both know we are invested emotionally in other people, the not bickering and occasional cuddle would be ok, but no one can know about this, deal?” She looked up and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

“Deal”


End file.
